Mountain and The Flower
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He was like the mountain while she was like a flower, they both had No one to say I love you to. However it might all changed during a small get together.


One-shot with the pairing being...

Trish/Rock

This was requested by Taylor54321

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

He stood tall and firm like a mountain, a man who was strong mentally and psychically. His name was Dwayne Johnson also known as The Rock from his WWE days. He was a very liked person and he treated everyone equal but he was lonely, he had no one to share quiet evenings with, no one to treat like a queen and mostly above it all.

No one to say I love you to.

She was small and tender like a flower, a women who was strong mentally and psychically. Her name was Patricia Anne Stratigias also known as Trish Stratus when she worked in the WWE. She was inspirational to others and she was well loved, she gave back but she was lonely.

She had no one to dine with, no one she could relax with, no one to be her rock and mostly above it all.

No one to say I love you to.

It was a small get together to celebrate Mickie James and John Cena tying the note, thought he and John had a rough patch in the WWE, Rock was happy to see his friend happy. He was by the bar just watching everyone, there was Randy who was by Sheamus and Triple H. Mickie was showing off her ring to Layla, Kelly and Eve, most people from the WWE was here.

John and Mickie saw the WWE as family.

Rock ordered another beer, he didnt hear someone pull up beside him.

Trish had arrived a little late due to traffic, she was greeted by Stephanie. The two women walked over to the other girls, Trish was hugged by each women.

"So glad you could make it"Mickie said smiling.

"Wouldnt of missed it for the world"Trish replied.

The women talked and soon Layla dragged Kelly to go dance while Eve went over to Miz, it left Mickie and Trish alone. Mickie knew her friend was lonely and she wanted to help, Trish knew what her friend was doing. She loved Mickie for helping but the blind dates and the set ups were getting boring, none of them worked.

The dates always seemed to go wrong one way or the other, she never felt a spark with them.

"Im just going to get a drink"Trish said.

Mickie watched as her friend walked over to the bar, she shook her head and walked over to John. Trish ordered a heavy drink and gulped it down in one shot, she let out a sigh. Rock heard the sigh and turned around, he smiled when he saw his good friend Trish, he touched her shoulder and she looked up.

"Rock"she said with a smile.

"Hey Trish, how you been?"he asked.

The two got talking as Rock ordered more drinks for them, they were having a good time till Trish looked to the dance floor, he followed her sight and sigh. A slow song was on and all the couples were dancing, Mickie was with John, Layla and Sheamus, Eve and Miz, Kelly and Phil. Trish was jealous, she envy the women who found someone.

"So you got no one"Rock said as he drank.

"Yeah, I bet you have a women who loves your strong arms"she answered with a small smile.

"Nope"

"Nope?"she asked.

"I am lonely, the man with fans is alone and sad"Rock answered as he looked down.

Trish frowned as she touched his arm, she would of thought Rock, a kind and caring man would of had a women. He thought she too would a man, she was a fierce women any man would want. Rock handed her a drink and she smiled, they both touched their drinks together before gulping it down. Mickie was watching and nudge John, he raised an eyebrow but she pointed and he followed.

"Trish and Rock"he questioned.

"They seem to be getting on well"Mickie suggested with a smile.

John looked at the two and what Mickie was saying was true, Rock and Trish were having fun. He wrapped an arm around his wife when he saw the gleam in her eye.

"Leave it Mickie"John said.

"Huh?"

"Let it run, dont interfere"

Mickie pouted at John but then she smiled, she turned to her friend and hoped she was having fun. She would let faith work its magic and Mickie hoped something good came out of this. Rock smiled as he stood up, Trish frowned when she though he was leaving her alone at the bar but he turned around and offered her a hand.

"Want to dance, I dying to let loose"He said.

Trish smiled and jumped off taking his hand, he lead her to the dance floor and they both dance away. Ignoring the looks they got, they were lost in their own world with each other. After two songs, they stepped away. Rock had his arm around Trish, they were both happy in each other's company. Mickie really wanted to go over but John kept her back.

"I have to go soon"Rock said as he looked at the time.

"Aww, kill joy"she replied.

They both laughed, he brushed away a loose piece of hair and it made her blush. She was really enjoying this moment, she felt a spark between them and she didnt want to stop the feeling but Trish that it would be unlikely that he felt the same way. Rock noticed her smile slip and frowned a little, the time they spent together was brillant and he never wanted it to end.

"So you want to go on a date tomorrow?"he asked.

Trish was shocked but a smile spread upon her face and she nodded, he pecked her forehead before waving to the others and then left. Mickie finally ran over to Trish followed by the other girls.

"What happened?"Kelly asked.

"I have a date"

"With who?"Eve said.

"Rock"Trish replied as she blushed.

Mickie squealed as did the others and they all hugged Trish who was smiling. John shook his head as he watched the girls, he turned to the guys and they laughed.

"Such a smooth man"Triple H said.

"Indeed Rock is"

The mountain and the flower always stood alone but in truth they were never alone for the flower always company the mountain by making it a sight to see while the mountain proved the flower a place to stay.

* * *

All done

:)

I hope you enjoy that

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me some good


End file.
